


Ask Teen!Hetalia

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, There's been hints or dares to these parings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 65
Words: 14,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen life can be hard, so why not ask the students of Hetalia High what it's like? Why not give 'em a dare or two as well?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Okay I will try to do at least one ask for each ship, BUT I will NOT center it around a notp of mine so if you ask for someone to do a dare in a ship I don't like, then yes I'll do it, but I won't make them date. However if I do like that ship and you dare them to do something explicit I'll do it. Asks / Dares of asking people out will be done in the near future but asking/daring to kiss / other things is A-OK from the get go. 

Sorry for rambling- Now go have your shipping fun

~~~~~ Author ~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

_Question 1_

_Question for Matthew~ How do you feel when people ignore you?_

 

 ** _Matthew:_** "Well, uh, it depends" he smiles sweetly "Like during arguments- they never bug me and I'm never involved, which I do like as I hate being upfront and I rarely ever get aggressive." Matthew kept an up beat attitude as he continued to say: "Alfred doesn't forget about me as he's my brother and after a while of him trying to figure out the difference between Alfred and I, Arthur involved me in conversations. Francis sometimes is a bit busy, but at least he knows and acknowledges me."

"Arthur and I aren't big drinkers, hence why he pretends that he can't hold his drink and I do the same, or we try not to be noticed by the jocks- known as my brothers friends. So it isn't all that bad, especially when Arthur gets beat up and I don-- Don't tell him I told you that..." Matthew mutters "Alfred wouldn't be happy if he  found out his 'friends' beat up his childhood friend- even if he has started to be kinda mean to him...maple- please don't tell anyone  _I_ told you this" Matthew looked around, double checking no one heard this question. "Bye!" he waves and goes turns away, probably going to the library. 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author:** For now I'll write some questions / reply's until you guys ask some, but please do send some questions in :3 _

_To Francis , Alfred and Arthur : What's your 'position' in school_

 

 ** _Alfred:_** Well, obviously, I'm what people call a jock because I'm goddamn amazing- Awesome is Gilbert's word." Alfred said, smirking at the two who sat beside him, well Francis was, the Brit didn't sit even close to him. He was always like that ' _Weird'_ he chuckled to himself. 

 ** _Francis:_  **I don't really have a 'position' or 'clique' per say, I just hang around with who I hang around with" Francis' accent made him hard to understand to the American, but he got the jist... he hoped. 

 _ **Arthur:**  _I'm, what they call an outcast, and it's not fun... Being a punk and a 'nerd' is a big taboo. Hell, being one is bad, both is practically suicide." He said dryly

 _ **Alfred:**  _ "Not like you're bullied, now is it. Attention seeker" Alfred huffed 

 _ **Arthur:**_ *Points to Alfred*See... Oh what does it matter, can we leave? And bugger off, this question sucked bollocks." Arthur walked away, going to find Matthew. Alfred and his friends did know how to make him feel like shit didn't they 'I can't believe we were best friends once' Arthur mumbled unable to care if either of them heard.


	4. @YoaiIsLife- Question answered

_To Arthur: How do you manage to cope with all the 'you-know-what's? And have you ever told someone about it other that sweet Matthew? Also, *sends in a box of cookies* You deserve it, bro._

 

 _ **Arthur:**_ He told you didn't he?" The Brit sighs as he sat down and took a cookie, flinching at the pain of the bruises caused by the last 'visit' from Gilbert and co. "They're pretty normal now, I expect them. One before lesson 1, one at lunch and one just after the bell goes, making me from five to twenty minutes late for my bus." He takes a bite before saying "It's normally Gilbert anyway, but to hell if I'd tell Alfred that... He's probably join in anyway. I'm kind of surprised they hadn't told him yet. He'd get a kick out of that, wouldn't he." Arthur chuckled bitterly "I make sure people don't realize Mattie and I are friends, I'm not sure how Alfred would take it and he's one of my only friends after Alfred left me." Arthur tries not to cry as he doesn't want to give it all away, he may have to have a talk with Matthew again. Luckily it was the end of the day so he could go home.

"Thanks for the biscuits or  _cookies_ , they're my favorite." He gave a small smile before waving, head down as he walked away

 

 


	5. @YoaiIsLife #2

_To Alfred: Are you aware that your "friends" are beating certain people up? If yes, then do you join them?_

 

 ** _Afred:_   **My friends wouldn't do that? Would they? No... Maybe I'll talk to Gilbert...But no! Of course I wouldn't, unless they hurt them first." He said defensivly "Hey...How about if you tell me who they're 'beating up' then I'll say if I would or not." He smirked. He wanted information. "Well I know it's not Mattie, so who else would it be... they tried to hurt Matthew once and then they wouldn't walk right for a month. Not in the good way either." Alfred winked


	6. @ACat'sMeow question and Dare

_To Alfred: Do you like, have a crush on anyone? Also, I dare you to ask your "friends" who they're beating up/bullying. >:3_

**_Alfred:_  **W-Well I don't know anyone who doesn't have a crush. So yeah I do...Why do people keep putting quotation marks over the word 'friends'?"

He smiled widely as he saw Gilbert, Ivan and Ludwig come up to him 'Great timing' he thought  "Hey zer, Alfred! What'z with za grin?" He chuckled as the normally confident boy blushed, smile still on his lips. "N-Nothing!" He panicked then remembered the dares and the rumors "Hey, Gil, I've heard you guys have been beating some dude up?" Ivan pipped up after he nodded "Da, Art--" Ludwig cut him off with an elbow to the stomach which earned a hiss from the Russian. 

Alfred's heart skipped a beat "Arthur? Arthur as in Arthur Kirkland?" He growled, suddenly feeling anger bubble within him "D-Da." Ivan said, just being able to stand up properly. "Why?!" he said pinning Gilbert against the school wall - the one opposite the classroom they just came from their shared detention. Ludwig practically threw Alfred away from his brother and responded with a loud sigh "Fucking Ivan...Because we can. Wvy do you care?" he asked, Ivan went quiet as he started to look threatening "Za! You left him for us!" He chuckled before pausing "You aren't going to go back to zim aret you?" They all started to laugh until the Prussian was on the floor with an audable thud and a bloody nose "Vat was his problem?" he asked as the two shrugged, watching a pissed off Alfred walk away from them 

 _ **Alfred:**_ Now I know why people put quotation marks on 'friends'" he mumbled bitterly


	7. @LovelyBunnies

_To Alfred: Ooh~! So you do have a crush! Is it a he or a she?! And thank God, you finally figured it out, you deserve a cupcake! But Arthur's really hurt you know. :( What are you going to do about this?_

**_Alfred:_** "I-It's a he." he mumbled "But don't tell anyone, not many people are accepting and one of them people is my dad." he rolled his eyes.

Alfred rubbed his arm as he sighed "I-I know he's hurt. In more ways than one. _What am I gonna do?_ I'm not quite sure. He doesn't trust me- hell he probably doesn't even like me anymore. i chose those douche bags over him, even though we were friends from a very young age. I really regret it now. It was pressure okay, don't judge... I may ask Mattie if he could talk to him? I know they're friends. Kinda jealous- that I'm not his friend, that is."


	8. @Chiisaioni

_To Arthur: How do you hide your bruises? Isn't your family worried?_

 

 ** _Arthur:_** I, this is kinda embarrassing, I use foundation, but only for school. Don't even start on how hard it was to ask my brother's girlfriend if I could use hers." he chuckled "But she was very kind and said yes." 

"My family? O-Oh well my parents don't know and my brothers? Well My brothers and I aren't on the best of terms, they hate me so I learnt to hate them I guess... except my Irish half brother, Seamus (shay-mus). He's a great older brother." He smiled "He's worried a bit, but he knows not to get involved. He is in the year above though, so he defiantly knows who Gilbert and co. are."


	9. @Crazy_Fandom_Cookie

_For le Alfred: How about just telling Arthur up front? I mean the thing is that people just seem to take it better. They feel like they matter! Trust me. I'm a doctor. Oh nearly forgot! Here give this earl grey tea box to him m'kay? It'll sooth the pain! ^^_

 

 _ **Alfred:**   _I can't just  _walk up to him_!" Alfred said as if he heard something obscene "He must hate me! I can't just be like 'Oh yeah, those people I left you for,  _were_  total dicks, just like you said. I heard they were beating you up and shit. Sorry 'bout that.'" He sighed heavily. He stillc ouldn't believe he called Artie an Attention Seeker. It was uncalled for...

The next day, Alfred didn't go up to him. He was, really,but he got too anxious, he didn't want the boy to hate him... or confirm that he hated him. That would kill Alfred, but he made sure no one hurt him. He left the tea inside the boy's locker after guessing the code: 1-7-7-6. Alfred left a note as well 

_To Arthur,_

_I've heard that you've been getting hurt by some people and this was recommended to ease the pain._

_I'm really sorry that you're hurt. You don't deserve it. I promise._

_Just keep your head up, they'll go away._

_~ A sorry douche bag ~_

 

He hoped they would stop. He really did.


	10. @Miku-chan

_To Arthur: Pssst~ Alfred already knows about the you-know-what! And do you know a chick who has silver/white hair, cold blue eyes, and wears a blue bow? I caught her following me around school with a knife! I think she was muttering something... HELP!_

 

 ** _Arthur:_**  First I'll help you with your problem. Be right back." Arthur wanders off to a girl sitting down "Natasha... that's not nice *she mutters* I don't care if they're nice looking *She mutters * Just because you like them and want to be their friend doesn't mean you stalk them... Good" He walks back "She means no harm, really!" 

"W-Wait he knows! Who told him? I didn't, Mattie woul- It was one of you... agh bollocks!" he wiped his face. "He wasn't the one who left me the tea was he?" he blushed at the though, smiling a bit before shaking his head "Alfred, wouldn't do that. He left me didn't he? And he would come up and talk to me. I don't hate him or anything." he muttered the last part.

 


	11. @ACat'sMeow

_To Francis: 'Ello there, fro– I mean Francis~! Our little Alfred is having problems with his crush! Have any advice for him?_

 

 ** _Francis:_  **Alfred? You mean the best womanizer there is after me, even if I do prefer men, is having lady trou-- is it a lady?" he chuckles "It isn't is it? I knew it!" he smirks "Hmm... it depends who it is:

Shy: Go up and talk to them but calmly or they'll think it's a joke

Outgoing: Act himself as he is too

Mainly Tsundere: Just let them warm up to you, try and be yourself so they won't feel as if you were lying before. 

That's all I got, and it's pretty hypocritical as I barley talk to my crush, but he should man up."

 


	12. @Piku_Piku

_To Gilbert (and co.): WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO POOR ARTH— *clears throught* I-I mean, why on earth would you do that to Arthur? Don't you /guys/ feel at least a bit of sympathy? I mean, what would you feel if you got beaten up /daily/ by a bunch of random jocks that you've done nothing wrong to? And don't give me that "I'm too awesome to get beaten up" bull**** (yeah, I'm lookin' at you, Gilbert), you're not "awesome" if you keep f***ing beating up innocent people._

**_Gilbert:_**  "Woah, I's already have a bruised nose, don't you start!" he grumbles before letting Ludwig talk 

 _ **Ludwig:**_ "Shut up, Gilbert, they're right." he sighed, hanging his head 

 _ **Gilbert and Ivan:**  _"What?!"

 _ **Ivan:**_ **"** Where haz this come from, then Ludwig." 

 _ **Gilbert** :_ "Probably the Italian he's been hanging round with." he snorted before Ludwig growled 

 ** _Ludwig:_  **"Shut up! Feli is a better person than you!" 

Gibet was shocked as Ivan took up 

 _ **Ivan:**  _"Don't speak to your brother that way!"

 _ **Ludwig:**  _"You aren't my mother, Ivan! He thinks he's too 'awesome' for anything. I love you, brother, but this needs to stop." 

 ** _Gilbert:_** "Screw you, Lud." he groaned "I am too awesome and Arthur takes some of it away by drifting Alfred and us apart." he stated 

 _ **Ludwig:**_ "Shallow as ever... I don't know about you, but more important things occupy my time and more beneficial people to hang out with. Ivan I don't care who you choose, or go off in another direction completely, but know you're both assholes." He said before leaving. He apologized to Arthur, who was surprisingly forgiving. Arthur didn't mind what he did, he tried to make it better, which really counts. 

((I really loved this one! It was a good rant that I thought about before and was really well explained! ))

 


	13. @TragedyIsMyLife

_So Alfred, mind telling us who your crush is?_   
_Ooh! Ooh! Does his name start with the letter A?! Does his name end with the letter R?! Omfg, do you have a crush on our cute 'lil Artie?!_

 

 ** _Alfred:_   ** "What? N-No! No...Fine. Is it that obvious?" he blushed, biting his lip. "H-Hey! Only I call him Artie! That's my nickname for him. He wouldn't allow anyone else to call him Artie, I'm sure." he said with his arms folded across his chest. "He's just so perfect, and I can't show my feelings all too well. People think I'm outgoing and could confess any love, but I can't. I don't care if I'm called names, but Artie might and I don't want him angry or sad... But he already is, isn't he?" Alfred sighed as he thought about Arthur. He felt like an ass. He called him names a few days ago and instantly regretted it. "He wouldn't like me either, so don't tell anyone. I don't want this to become a romantic unrequited love-type-thing."

"A-Also is it true? Mattie and Arthur kissed?" he said with a small sad frown "A-Are they dating or something?" He got increasingly sad as he thought about it. "I hope not."


	14. Francis' Crush Questions

_How's the relationship with your crush? Good terms? Not so? COULD your crush be a certain blond English boy?_   
_*cough*don't deny it*cough*_

**_Francis_ :  ** I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you're about two years late and no, it's not Arthur. It was- like I said a few years ago, but not anymore. I like someone else now so I kind of have to deny it." He smiled "Sorry." 

 

_To Francis : When did your crush start?/Or when did you realize it?_

**_Francis_** : T-Two years ago, after Arthur. He was the reason I stopped liking Arthur, actually and from the last ask, I'm kind of scared to say his name. I don't want anyone to react badly to him or anything..." 

 

_Oh Francis, tell us more about that boy!! Everyone is DYING to hear more *puppy dog eyes *_

_**Francis:**_ "Okay. He's sweet, like sugar. He's tall and cute. People are attracted to him, I hear it everyday but they don't want to come off as needy so stay away, which may think he goes unnoticed, but he really isn't. I get jealous when people look at him almost lustfully. Not of him but of them. The girls. It's so easy to find a boy attractive as a girl, but as a male yourself, it's harder. And harder to stare at or people would catch on, yes?" He blushes "In short he's perfect." 

 

 


	15. @Zorro

_Sooo Antonio..._   
_Ever thought about asking your crush out? Don't be shy! It doesn't suit you (^_-)_

 

 ** _Antonio_  : **Oh Lord have mercy... No. I'm not shy, not normally. I just... He seemed so uninterested in me. I'd like to but rejection is one of my biggest fears and I don't know if I could handle it." He mutters, looking down. "If you guys see him, ask him for me, then I'll get back to you on the whole ask-out-your-crush-thing yeah?"


	16. @Piku_Piku

_So Arthur... mind telling us who your crush is?_

**_Arthur:_** Well, in fact, I do. I'd rather keep that a secre--" He said before being interrupted

 _ **Matthew:**  _IT'S ALFRED!" He yelled as he popped out of nowhere

 _ **Arthur**_ **:** Why you little git!" he yelled back before running for the Canadian 

 ** _Lovino:_  **Wasn't that obvious? To me it was. Tension. Sexual tension everywhere. Jesus. Now tell me: What has that tomato bastard said about me?" he tried to act as if he thought he'd say something insulting but the blush covering his cheeks said different.

 


	17. @bracht.anna@t-online.de

_To Lovi: He liiiiiiikes you. "Like" likes you. If you understand! Just kiss already you two!_

_**Lovi**_ : Screw it- I'm not like everyone else. Antonio!" He motioned the Spaniard to come closer, away from his friends

 _ **Antonio:**_ Si, Lovi--" He was cut off from... lips?

Lovino pulled on Antonio's tie, sending their lips crashing together, to which Antonio responded quickly. Their mouths moved in sync, each nibbling on each other's lips, little noises, close to moans before being pulled apart by Francis and Gilbert 

 _ **Francis and Gilbert:**_ Do you two mind?! "

 ** _Gilbert:_** We are right over zer!" He said obviously grossed out


	18. Francis' crush cx cx

_Hm... Francis... It's not Matthew is it????_   
_If not mind telling us his hair color? To make things easier to guess! I'm really bad at such things ^o^_

_**Francis**_ : Fine you caught me. He's just...*sighs* Don't tell him. He may not feel the same and I don't want to deal with a protective Alfred. Especially since I know he has a crush on Arthur and I used to like him. That wont put me in his good books, now will it?" he says nervously  


	19. @Levi_and_Hanji

_"ARTHUR! ALFRED HAS A CRUSH ON YOU TO—" Hanji was cut off when a fist slammed into her face. Levi let out a small "tsk", wiping his fist with a handkerchief._

_"Stop playing f***ing matchmaker. It's bad enough that you do that in our fandom, and now you want to do it here too?!" he said, annoyed._

_"Anyways, admin made me ask this: "Why do you like Alfred?"_

 

 ** _Arthur:_** Because he's funny, sweet, when he wants to be, and he's also super attracti--W-Wait... did you say he likes me?- Nah, I'm imagining things probably..." he mumbled as he bit his lip, seeing Alfred across the room. He quickly put his phone away and blushed harder as he thought about it... did Alfred like him?


	20. 2P!England

_To Alfred: Hiiiii Alfreedd! My name is Oliver, Arthur's second dimension self~! So I've heard that Arthur is a real cutiepie, is that true? Also, *sends in cupcakes that are totally NOT poisoned (wink wink)* enjoy~! They're a "special" batch of cupcakes, so you BETTER eat them~!_

**_Alfred:_**  Yea- _Wait,_ do I have to see you as a threat? " He says getting slightly defensive, Alfred crossed his arms, frowning "Are you tryna kill me? I don't trust you" he growled as he squinted at the cupcake. "Touch him, you die, understood?" he said as he walked away. 

Alfred nibbled on his lip 'Who else is a threat?' he thought to himself. 

_(YAY jelly Alfred is best Alfred. If someone wants to make me do more Jelly!Alfie then pleaaaase send it in)_


	21. @2P!England and @Miku-chan mixed together

_ALFRED! ARTHUR LIKES YOU BACK! GO AND MAKE YOUR DAMN MOVE BEFORE OTHER PEOPLE SNATCH HIM! Also, why do you like Arthur so much?_

**_Alfred:_**  With that shit, Oliver, I don't doubt that he'll try and steal him away... Asshole" he growled slightly. "I-I like him cause he's smart, cute, but *cough* increadably hot..." he muttered "Seriously- not to get explicit when you're not asking-, but the things I'd do to him... Ah fuck"

_*giggles* Yes, you do have to see me as a threat, Alfred~_

_**Alfred:**  _ You son of a bitch!" he growled "He wouldn't go for you... I mean, we have more history than you. I have a cute nickname for him and-- Woah, where ya going you little shit-!" He yelled as he saw Oliver go off to somewhere unknown. 

_Anyways, To Arthur: Has anyone ever told you how absolutely adorable you are~? *sends in HEALING cupcakes* It's to help heal your injuries, I don't ever want to see an ugly bruise on your /perfect/ porcelain skin ever again!_

_**Arthur:**  _Awh, you cutie."*Takes cupcake and takes a bite* "Wow, these are really nice, thank you Oliver." he giggled "I love your bowtie" He said as he looked closer. What Arthur didn't realize Oliver staring down a fuming Alfred. 

_Alfred's P.O.V (oooohhh...)_

Alfred looked at the sky blue eyed boy who was just a  _little_ too close to his Arthur. He could see Arthur lean in to look at his bowtie and that's when he locked eyes wit Oliver, the no good, boy stealing, shit fu--. That's when it happened. He grabbed the boy's jaw, mumbling something inaudible from how far away he was and placed a hand on his ass. That was it...  

 

_Arthur's P.O.V_

A boy came up to me, looking quite like myself and handed me a cupcake, which was really nice and did make me feel quite a lot better. I liked him, his dress choice wasn't too bad either, I asked about his bowtie, which was a lovely shade of pink and he muttered a low, quite hot "Hmm and I just like you..." That's when it happened. He kissed me. It wasn't bad, hell it was quite good and if Alfred didn't do anything then what's the point in waiting he felt a warm hand on his arse- if it were someone else his response would be much more... humiliating. Well that's what I thought until I heard the sexiest noise ever- A perditorial growl from Alfred. 

 

_Oliver's P.O.V_

That damned Alfred, no good for my Artie.  If I've learnt one thing from Allen- Make a move before they're gone. When he locked eyes with Alfred, he smirked. 'He's mine' and showed it with a long, teeth and a bit of tongue kiss, hand drifting to hiss arse slightly. He didn't pull away until that mother flipping Alfred made a sound- Dumb American. 

_** MAKE YOUR MOVE_

Alfred growled,holding Arthur's waist "Oliver, didn't your mother tell you to look with you eyes and not your fucking hands?" he said in a passive aggressive tone. Oliver squinted "And I heard someone has a crush on someone else" He could see Arthur blush. A hand trailed downwards and a low, quiet moan left the boy's lips, turning to put his face into his chest "Alfred~" Oliver growled and turned on his heel and left before Alfred pulled him into a heated kiss against a certain wall. 

But he isn't going to spare the details now...

 

 


	22. @2P!England

_*glares* Who said I was act– Ah, nevermind. *clears throat* My work here is finally done, it seems. But~ *sends in roses for Arthur and a second dimension hamburger for Alfred* I apologize for my... uh... "flirtatious" actions... It really was meant to set you two up together~! But that doesn't necesserily mean that I didn't enjoy that kiss~ *smirks and winks at Arthur* Good luck on your relationship together! And no, that hamburger ISN'T poisoned... this time... And just so you know, Alfred. I'm already dating someone else *cough cough your second dimension self cough cough* so you don't have to worry about me coming back to steal your cutiepie. ^__ ^ 

 ** _Alfred:_  **Burger!" He says before biting into it "Still don't trust you.." he said before he looked at Arthur who looked stern with a little smile "But this is a good start." Before he tucked into it again

 ** _Arthur_ :**  The flowers are lovely, Oliver, thank you. Sorry my boyfriend is a pig, but- what can you do?" he chuckled with a tiny blush

 _ **Alfred:**_ "Wait what?!" he asked, eyes wide. "You're dating the other me? I would be a total badass! You're a cheeky ass... I like you a lot better now" he said with a nod. "He didn't get a bad deal either" which earned a soft elbow to the ribs. Alfred chuckled and kissed his head


	23. @Miku-chan

_To Alfie and Artie: So it's official now?!_

**_Both:_  ** *Looks at the other and turns back* Yep!"

 _ **Alfred:**  _He's all mine." he giggled softly and kissed the boy's head 

 ** _Arthur:_** Oh shut up you lovable, twat..." Arthur tried to sound mad but was blushing and hid his head in the others chest


	24. @TragedyIsMyLife

_To Alfred-kun: So uh... what happened to being friends with Gilbert and co.?_

**_Alfred:_**  Arthur told me Ludwig changed, apologized even and he apologized to me as well explaining why he did what he did and I forgave him. We're actually pretty good friends, but the others haven;t so I don't care. They hurt someone I love so... screw 'em.." he chuckled and blushed "Don't tell Artie I said that" 


	25. Chapter 25

_FraSecond one cause I love this fic!)_

_To Matthew and Francis *From across the corridor, I cup my hands around my mouth to amplify the sound* HEY YOU TWO SHOULD KISS! *Hides behind a wall whilst sneakyly looking at them*_

Matthew looked around to spot Francis, slightly wide eyed at the outburst, looking for whoever yelled out and who they were talking about, before realising they were the only two there. That's when it kicked in for Matthew as well. Oh. Oooooh. Maple.

Fancis looked at Matthew, who's bottom lip was caught by his teeth and flushed cheeks were turning a crimson colour from the usual soft pink they normally were. He really wanted to take up on the offer the mystery person called out but shook his head. He decided to go up to him instead. Couldn't be hard, right? 

"Hello, Matthieu." Francis' accent came out smoothly, making the Canadian smile "H-Hello, Francis." They were well... aquainted because of Alfred, but Matthew  never spoke to him personally becaise of the huge crush he had on him.

Francis smiled at how cute the boy he stood beside was "I was wondering, Matthieu, would you want to go out for a coffee, maybe dinner on Friday?" He was unusually nervous, but who wouldn't be?

Matthew grinned and looked at the other blonde and nodded "I'd love to, Francis." and with the small peck of a kiss from his now-boyfriend, he smiled wider and walked to his next ss after a minute after recovering from the bautiful moment he just had. He must look like one of Antonio's tomato's at that moment.

They both couldn't wait till that Friday.


	26. Chapter 26

_*suddenly poofs in the school*_

_Ow! What the fuck?! Where on earth's fuck am I?! Ugh, dollface probably messed up one of his spells again... *looks at Alfred* Hmph, so you're my first dimension self?_

 

 ** _Alfred:_** *Looks to see a darker haired, more tanned version of him* "Holy shit... You're from Oliver's fucking universe, aren't you?" he groaned slightly. "Why are you here then?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, he couldn't believe another dimension person has gotten here. Again. 

He did like the look he had, but wouldn't have it himself...Well this version of him, if that makes sense. He does have a piercing already (stretchers in his ears which he hides and no one sees them due to school rules), but he likes the two snake bites he has.They look pretty much the same with some changes here and there...


	27. AN: Questions

**Now as we know I said at the start that I'd do explicit things in the future and now I'm accepting them as the MAIN relationships have been settled so I will allow more 'explicit' or 'nsfw' dares or descriptions ect. I will tag them and you can skip them- I'll put it in the chapter title**

**That Is All.**

 

**~~~~~~Author~~~~~~**


	28. Chapter 28

_*pushes Lovino and Antonio in the janitor closet*_

_I'll let you out when you both confess_

_(( *whispers* and make out))_

Lovino was confused as to why a random kid had pushed him and his best friend into a closet, but Antonio just smirked, soon latching himself to the italian's neck, to which Lovino gasped and bit his lip "Nnng...Toni" he whimpered. "I know you like me, Lovi. Don't hide it." He said raising his head 

"I was- ah- wasn't." he groaned, "I just wanted you to finally get the message, you bastard." Lovino huffed, cheeks fushed, mouth hanging open slightly. Antonio groaned out of want. "Well I definatly got it" he smirked, leaning in to kiss him. Lovino's lips were like velvet, whilst Antonio's was like silk. A nibble on the Italian's bottom lip made him gasp letting Antonio slip his tongue into the latter's mouth 

After a minute of their tongues battling, a few gasps and longing kisses, one after another Antonio spoke "Te amo, Lovi"he chuckled"Ti amo, you bastard."  he muttered, cheeks still crimson red, from embaressment and from the kiss "Now let us out, Idiota!" Lovino growled in fake annoyance.


	29. @2P_Murica

_*stands up* Well fuck. Guess I'll be stuck here until Oliver notices I'm g— *portal appears and sucks him up* *note and a box of condoms falls to the ground*_

_Dear Alfred and Arthur,_   
_Hehehe, sorry about that~ I wanted to send you guys protection but Alex got sucked in instead of the portal! Hope he didn't cause any trouble..._

_P.S._   
_I suggest you stay away from the portal until it dissapears... unless you want to visit our world~!_

_With love,_  
 _Oliver~_  

 _ **Alfred:**_ "Are you fucking kidding me?" Alfred blushed, but took them. It couldn't hurt. The possibility was there after, surprisingly Feliciano, invited everyone for drinks. Who knows if they get drunk enough... 'Shut up, Brain.' He blushed darker and turned to walk home, whilst trying to suppress the blush that didn't seem to go away... 


	30. NSFW UsUk!!!! Also has drinking.

_ play a drinking game ((end in sex btwn al and art?)) _

_ Alfred take a body shot out of Arthur's navel: good way to get drunk + horny ;)  _

Despite Feliciano hosting the drinking endeavors, it was hosted at Ludwig and Romano was in charge, due to the fact that he's a designated driver for the Spaniard, who would be soon off of his face. It started off simple, some drinks here and there then it _really_ kicked off, starting with Strip-Drink. Feliciano had only his boxers and was slightly buzzed due to not wanting to drink many (less you drink the more clothing you took off), in contrast to Arthur, who Alfred totally _wasn't_ watching, hoping to fuck he'd decline one drink. When the time came Alfred was more than happy for him to take off his shirt, then one more which ended in him undoing his trouser buttons and zip and, _holy fuck_ , was he _trying_ to tease Alfred?

Then Drinking Dares. It's simple and self descriptive, really, do a dare or drink something gross mixed with Vodka. No one was allowed to put on clothes until the end of the night, but Ludwig knew that at least half of the people were staying the night.

One thing caught the two off guard, but neither minded was Romano piping up "If I can't drink I want to give the dares." Everyone nodded and agreed "I don't think Alfred is shit-faced enough, so i dare you to take a shot off of Arthur's navel. Agreed?" It was weird how both of them just looked at each other then back to Romano and nodded. Alfred was done trying to conceal his major hard on and Arthur laid in front of him, everyone behind Alfred, cheering him on. Arthur let out a little giggle. Alfred smirked leaning down, licking from the hem of his boxers to the shot quickly so no one noticed but him and Arthur who stifled a moan as he took a shot. Arthur got up, Alfred's arm wrapping around him "You're a horny devil..." Arthur moaned slightly in his ear as Alfred cupped his erection for a quick second "Says you..." The American retorted. Suddenly everyone got up, that was about 250 odd people walking around and getting drink individually. "C'mon sexy." Alfred said between a chuckle as he took Arthur's hand. 

Arthur’s cheeks were still flushed when they entered the bedroom that Ludwig said they could share. Alfred wasted no time in pinning Arthur against a wall, bringing Arthur’s legs around his waist earning a slight moan from the other blonde “A-Alfie…You’re such a tease.” Arthur moaned as he opened up his neck more for Alfred. “Oh, I am? Says the person who has his shirt off, pant zipper down, letting all the lovely girls have a look.” He smirked before marking his boyfriend. “I saw her touch you. She as good as me?” Alfred smirked as Arthur’s head shook frantically as he bucked up his hips “Good boy.” The American carried Arthur to the bed before laying him down on the silk sheets “Mine.” He whispered. As he slid off his boyfriend’s pants and boxers “All yours..” The great thing was they were drunk enough to be buzzed, but would be able to remember the next day. 

Arthur gasped as he felt one digit enter him and another and another until three fingers were pumping in and out of him at a teasingly slow pace yet it still made him cry out. “M-More Al, more…” 

It didn’t take long for Alfred to discard his clothes, put on the condom and ease into the moaning Brit “A-Ah fuck,baby. You’re so tight.” Alfred groaned into his neck, kissing it sweetly. After a minute Arthur nodded, giving him consent to move.

He started off slowly before starting to thrust harder as Arthur clawed at his back. “Alfie! F-Faster.” To which he could only comply, holding his hips, letting out a grunt of pleasure as Arthur arched his back. They kept at that pace, marking each other until Alfred slid a hand from his hip and touched Arthur, pace matching the speed of his thrusts

“Al, Al I’m gonna cum…” The Brit moaned breathily. Alfred nodded slightly and bit into his neck “Then do it.” After his orgasm hit, hard, he laid back in pleasure, mewling as he felt Alfred cum. Alfred threw the used condom off into the near bin after sliding out of the limp older boy. 

Alfred laid beside him and Arthur curled up to him, kissing him softly before muttering an ‘I love you, Al.” Alfred smiled and kissed his forehead “I live you too, Artie.”


	31. NSFW SPAMANO AND USUK (again not like I mind)

_Morning after cuddles {{and like mutual masturbation}} ~hides my face while blushing~_

_Have cute morning cuddles then some sexy morning sex *eyebrow wiggle*_

**YOOO THIS IS GONNA BE SPAMANO AND USUK BECAUSE I CAN**

  
 When Alfred woke up it was early, like 7 am early. He sighed contently. Arthur looked beautiful, especially when he woke up "Hey there cutie." Alfred cooed at the Brit, who in turn, smacked his head playfully

"Shut up, you dolt." He said through a smile. Arthur raised an eyebrow as Alfred started to smirk. Alfred's hand dipped below the covers making Arthur moan and cover his mouth "A-Alfie... p-people are sl-sleeeee-ah" he moaned lightly as Alfred started to pump Arthur's cock."And? If you're quiet we could get a little morning fuck in, yes?"At this point the American joined their members together, making Arthur pant slightly at the feeling. Arthur bowed his head onto Alfred's shoulder, involuntarily bucking his hips a few times making Alfred growl sexily. Soon Alfred turned and flipped Arthur on his back, kissing him instantly, eating his boyfriend's moans as he added two digits in him, pumping in and out of him at a erratic pace.   

“Alfiee… fuck, I’m ready please.” He whined quietly and Alfred nodded, thrusting in the Brit quickly. “A-!“ Alfred covered his boyfriend’s mouth “God, Artie…” he groans out of pleasure.

Arthur was whining against the strong hand against his mouth as he was slammed into. “I want to hear you moan so bad- Fuck…” he bit Arthur’s ear lobe, making him moan louder so Alfred could hear “Good Boy.” The American smirked, letting his hand fall from Arthur’s mouth “I-I’m a good boy..” he moaned softly…

**_SPAMANO MOTHER FUCKERSSS_ **

“Stupid jerk..” Lovino mumbled as he made the, presumably, hungover Spaniard breakfast. To Lovino’s surprise, Antonio was fine as he hugged him from behind “Hello Lovi.” Antonio giggled “Get off me, you.” He said shaking his hips to move him, but in turn made the cheerful older boy lick his neck, causing him to moan. “A-Antonio!” He tried-to-say-authoritively, yet he kept shaking his butt. He bit his lip as he heard his name moaned. With that Lovino turned off the stove, moved the pan and turned to face his boyfriend “I hate you…” The Italian took Antonio’s hand “Where we going, Lovi?” He asked

‘Dumbass’ Lovino thought “We’re going to have sex, Bastard.” Antonio chuckled and grabbed his hips “What’s wrong with the island?” My god he was kinky…Lovino opened his mouth to say ‘Well when your mother comes back I don’t want her cleaning up my cum’ but all came out was “Toni~ Fuck me…” As he was palmed and rutted against from behind.  

“Needy and greedy…” Antonio whispered through lust filled voice. Before Lovino could even object he was on the kitchen island, shirtless. “And _I’m_ the greedy one, you’re the one that’s har—Fuck.” He arched his back off of the cool marble.

“And you’re not?” Antonio’s normally forest green eyes were now turning dark, making Lovino bite his lip in anticipation “Sometimes, Lovi, you can be so cute.” The rough, almost horse voice came again. As his pants and boxers were being discarded he fought all of the comments “I am not cute, you’re the one who-“ Oh fuck. He wasn’t stretched, but the pain was so good “Who has his dick up your ass.” The Spaniard ‘completed’ the cut off sentence. Lovino blushed as he moaned loudly “Antonio~!”

“Antonio smirked as he thrusted mercilessly and groaned. He was obviously not satisfied with the huffs and pants he was getting and decided to pick it up. Antonio bent down, to which the Italian raised an eyebrow but the laid his head back, covering his mouth. Fuck. How was he so flexible? Lovino was double jointed so would be able to do that, but Antonio never said anything of his powers. “F-Fuck y-you, bastard.” He moaned whore-ishly . Antonio’s mouth was too… full… to answer his lover, but that didn’t stop the hums of replies then only made his moans get louder and higher as he reached his orgasm, soon followed by Antonio who came inside of Lovino with a loud grunt as he whipped his head from Lovino’s cock after swallowing his boyfriend’s cum.

Lovino laid, panting and sweaty on the kitchen island. Antonio carried him to his bedroom that he not long came out of. The Spaniard got ready and resumed breakfast and cleaned the counter they had just ‘fooled around’, making Lovino some when he wakes up.


	32. Angsty Usuk that I will leave open / not resolved /JUST/ yet.

_To Arthur: Alfred actually hates you. He's been planing this with Gilbert and the rest and it was all done to hurt you like he did when he first left you, but worse. Don't trust him. He told us the truth when you weren't around. Sorry, but he just wants to hurt and bully you._

**:A/N:** (I'm _also gonna leave this as a cute one unless requested differently also please I DON'T mind it being violent/ targeting another character if you want_ _ **that** type of angst eg. The person who 'told you' likes Alfred/ ARthur and wants them for themselves I don't mind.)_

 ** _Arthur_ : **Wh-What? No.. He wouldn't! He said he loved me." Arthur started defensively. "B-But it wouldn't be the first time he'd hurt me with those guys." Arthur took in a deep breath, biting his lip. "I knew it was too good to be true." Arthur started to whimper as tears filled his eyes and he looked down. When he saw Alfred look in his direction he ran in the opposite direction 

"W-Who told you this? I know it wasn't Alfred... He's too loud." Arthur asked as he huddled in on himself.


	33. Chapter 33

**_THERE IS A FEM! ASK BUT I HAVE SOME OTHER IDEAS AND OPEN ASKS SO WHOEVER GAVE ME THE FEM!ASK I WILL GET TO IT, I PROMISE! THAT ALSO GOES TO ANYONE WHO GIVES ASKS THAT AREN'T ABOUT THE ANGST. I WILL GET TO THEM IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS, PLEASE DO STILL LEAVE THEM IN THE COMMENTS I WILL GET BACK TO THEM._ **


	34. @Piku Piku- Will have some homophobic language- Back story time!

_To Arthur: So you're just going to forgive Alfred THAT EASILY?! May I remind you that he had ABANDONED YOU FOR A BUNCH OF JERKS, and had CALLED YOU NAMES (Thats considered bullying, ya know). Heck, he didn't even properly apologize to you. He just kissed you all willy-nilly just because you were being friendly with Oliver!_

 

 ** _Arthur:_** "Fuck... H-He did didn't he..." Arthur sniffled "I-I never did tell you what he did when he left, did I?" He sighed walking to a more remote place, he could hear Alfred's calls of his name faintly and he wasn't in the mood in seeing him. When he was there, much further away, he began to talk again. "Gilbert and Ludwig were already knew each other, they are brothers after all , they added Ivan soon after. They were the trio to never be messed with, Alfred wanted in. The only thing stopping him was me. There were rumors, horrible rumors that still circulate today."

Tears filled his eyes as he started to breathe heavily. "I-I was called freak, no good... a rumor was that I was gay- not bad I know, but to a child who didn't have an interest in anyone just yet and gay being used to offend, it hurt. I was told I should die and that I should stay away from Alfred, I'll make him gay too... That was by his mother, his goddamned mother and his father, I didn't stay for what his father would say." He took a deep breath "So wheter it was his 'friends' or his bloody parents, he came to school the next day, yelled at me, punched me and smacked my head against a brick wall. 'Go die, you stupid emo fag.' Those were the last words I heard before I blacked out. He didn't know those words, probably his parents told him, but I had to have surgery stitches and five days in hospital... don't tell him this okay... I had amnesia for eight days after. Don't tell him any of this, don't tell him I told you, he's obviously moved on." Arthur started to cry, how he felt arms, that weren't Alfred's, find and hold him, he didn't know. Two people were there, he looked up, Francis and Matthew. Matthew already knew and probably told Francis, but that's okay the two were great huggers.


	35. WoOoOoOoOoOo Nearing the end -Still angst this one tho-

_To The-Burger-Eating-Douche-Bag: YOU FLIPPIN' DICK FACE! I DON'T EVEN CARE IF ARTHUR DOESN'T WANT US TO TELL YOU THIS BUT YOU DESERVE TO KNOW! HE HAD TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL AND GET SURGERY STITCHES! F*CKING SURGERY STITCHES! AND HE HAD TO STAY IN THE HOSPITAL FOR 5. MOTHERF*CKING. DAYS. AND YOU KNOW WHATS WORSE?! HE GOT AMNESIA FOR EIGHT DAYS. AND WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?? HANGING OUT WITH A BUNCH OF JERKS WHILE YOUR REAL FRIEND SUFFERED IN THE GOD DAMN HOSPITAL!_  
_*inhales*_  
_*exhales*_  
_And you haven't even properly apologized to him yet, you had SEX with him and you didn't even apologize! Wow, great move dick wad._

_**Alfred:**_ Wh-What? When? I she--- wait, oh.. forth grade..." Alfred bit his lip and looked down. "I didn't know any better! Leave me alone! My parents told me to 'show him I'm the man and be assertive an- Shut up! They told me, I was told to do what ever my parents asked me to do, so i did." Alfred crossed his arms

"He got hurt because of me, though..."

"I know what I did! I did say sorry, in private, I said it not long ago, actually." Alfred turned his head away "Now if you don't mind me, I'm going to find my boyfriend and see why he's acting strange thank you very much!" With that Alfred stormed off in a fit of anger and annoyance f how true the ask really was....


	36. End O' Angst!!!!!! Thank you guyssssss (I like a little angst but not LOADS so thank you for dialing it down!)

_I got a BUNCH of 'Get back together' and 'Talk about it' So here it is!_

Alfred was rushing about until he saw a crying Arthur being held by his brother and Francis. 'I fucked up...Somehow.' Alfred rushed over and the two gave sympathetic looks-They weren't mad?- and then left. Before he did, Francis patted Alfred's shoulder "A lot has been said and a lot needs to be talked about mon ami.." Francis whispered and left with Matthew.

"A-Artie, baby, what's wrong? What did I do?" He asked, going to hug the sniffling boy, but he moved away before he could even touch him. 

"P-People have... said things and I think they're true." He admitted with a sniffle "What, Art? What do I do to make it better?" Alfred was panicing, what have people done/said to make him like this? He's never like this.

"T-Tell me you love me and mean it... I need you to tell me."

"H-Have people said differently? I love you Arthur, I am 100% in love with you and I'm so sorry for what I did, i didn't know any better and I'm so sorry because I love you." Alfred said, holding him close, looking in to his emerald eyes, his own shimmering with tears. Arthur started to cry again, this time into his chest "I'm so sorry.... I'm so sorry Arthur, I love you and will never hurt you again, I promise. No one will ever hurt you."

They stayed like that until they decided to skip the rest of the day, going back to Arthur's.

He was so determined to show him he was serious soon, soon he'll tell his parents, he knows he will...


	37. M!A : GENDERSWAP! (Now you can ask regular questions and can ask other people/ couples eg. Spamano and Franada)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT HOW HAVE WE NOT TOUCHED ON GERITA YET? ANY SHIPPERS OUT THERE OR WHAT?!   
> Gender swap UsUk times!

_*bursts into the room where al and art are sleeping* hey guys* turns them into girls while covering my eyes and backs out slowly so they don't wake up*_

_((I changed the ask slightly cause of the different senario!))_

Arthur's parents were on vacation and his brothers were at their S/O houses/ mates, thankfully. At least they weren't woken by the girly screams that pierced the Brit's ears. What the-- Why was his chest so... not he..not he.. DEFIANTLY NOT HE! FUCK ME! "Holy shit!" American girl? Not Alfred too... In came a shoulder length haired girl in (girl version) clothes of what Alfred was wearing Art what is going o- Oh my God you too?" The girl asked "Screw Arthur, you're like Alice... ha, Alice in wonderland." The American mused. The Brit rolled her eyes, which, she just noticed, was covered by glasses unlike the girl in front of her. "What are you? Amelia?" She asked "Can you see without glasses?" 

"Holy shit! I don't need glasses, SWEET!" 'Amelia' cried out and the, now long haired, blonde rolled her eyes. "I hate you.." 'Alice' grumbled. "We know you love me... and I love you." The up-side was at least he/she/what ever it was now, still enjoyed their kisses. 

((I will accept two asks, maybe three, for the Nyotalia (Fem!Alfred and Fem!Arthur.)  ask. Feel free to ask OTHER people/ couple about it or any random questions. I miss getting asks for the others.))


	38. Fem! Smut (I like how I get to do stuff I haven't before!)

_Heh, would you like to take those new bodies out for a spin? You still need makeup sex after all! ;))))_

_\---- I've never done Yuri soo...---_

_"We know you love me... and I love you." The up-side was at least he/she/what ever it was now, still enjoyed their kisses._

Amelia smirked "Kisses are still good?" She asked and the Brit nodded "Of course."

"What about sex?" The short haired blonde asked. Alice blushed, turning her head away, letting Amelia latch on "Oh Amelia~" Alice laid down, pulling her girlfriend on top of her, moaning slightly as their erect nipples rubbed together through the  thin cloth of her band T-shirt, whilst Alice was only in a bra. "Noisy..." Amelia teased. 

After most clothes were discarded they saw how slutty the Brit was: Lace panties, front unclasping lace-y bra. Amelia licked her lips as she teased the lingerie off with her teeth (for the panties). With the change Alice's (technically Arthur's) sexuality changed from gay to Lesbian, but Alfred was always bi-sexual, so that's stayed the same, making Alice turned on and very wet by the time her panties were off. Amelia went up for a kiss, skimming her finger across the older's clit and teased a finger inside before adding another. What she wasn't expecting was feeling Alice inside her as well, making her legs buckle and nearly fall on the other, her left hand keeping her up as they worked on each other. 

Amelia started to mark her lover "I love you.. fuck.. I love you, both of you." She muttered in Alice's neck

"B-Bloody hell, I love you too." By now Alice's legs were shaking slightly, but was soon over as the fingers left her and her finger's left Amelia as she kissed down her chest, taking a nipple in her mouth, making the Brit close her eyes to control herself. The short haired blonde always looked up at her partner.

Amelia smirked against the pale girl's stomach making her look down, head falling back as quickly as it came up as she felt her clit being sucked and licked on before her tongue trailed inside her "A-Amelia.. oh fu-fu-" The girl covered her eyes with her hands to hide the blush as she came with a cry. 

After a second of waiting Amelia was turned over and two fingers entered her instantly "A-Ah Al-Alice..." he moaned as the other bit on her shoulder slightly. Alice used her thumb to rub the other's clit as she pumped her fingers in and out of her wet entrance and that's all it took to make her cum "Aliiiiice!"

Let's just say the two didn't get out of bed afterwards...


	39. Chapter 39

_Ey! What the hell are ya doin' with my broth—er... sister?! What the fuck is goin' on here?! And who told you that you had the permision to date my brother/sister?!_

_**Alfred/Amelia:** _

Shhiitt....' She thought as she bit her lip, thank Jesus she was downstairs and changed. "How did you even get in? The door's locked." Amelia said then realized that he had a key as he twirled a key ring around his finger. 

"Well I am Al--Was Alfred, I'm Amelia, your -for now's- sister's girlfriend..." She said, standing up tall, just reaching his eye level "And as for what happened, I have no clue, we just woke up like this and uh...We spent the day together." It wasn't a lie per say... 

She knew him well, of him anyway. Allistor  Kirkland, half brother from Scotland, moved in with his mother at the age of six, protective of Arthur, but is also a little shit to him sometimes.

((Only one more / two more questions until M!A!Fem is over.))


	40. Chapter 40

_"Huh, is that so? Well then, you're lucky you're a girl right now. Because I would've punched the blonde right outta you, having sex with my brother/sister without my permission..." he mutters the last part, narrowing his eyes at her._

_"I'll come back when my lil' bro is a guy again, but until then... You have a lot of explaining to do..." and with that, he turned his heel and left._

_**Alfred/Amelia:**  _Well that could have gone wore... he could of actually hit me" she muttered "Looks like I'm never coming back here when we change back." Amelia went back upstairs to see Alice, still asleep with a smile on her face... 'Yep, cute..." And with that she got back in bed with her girlfriend and fell asleep after giving her a small kiss on the head.

_**((M** _ **!A Fem!Ask is over- Do feel free to ask any question to ANY one))**


	41. Chapter 41

_Ludwig did you know that your super flirty totally ott best friend has a massive crush on you? Grow a pair and ask him out!!!!! Also, speak some sense into your idiot brother, surely he isn't that dense?_

**_Ludwig:_    **"I-I --What?" Ludwig asked, blushing, "F-Feli? No he doesn't. He's too cute, he couldn't crush on me."Ludwig turned around as he suppressed the blush, but darkened as the thought of the Italian. When he turned around he  said "What, Gilbert? About the Arthur thing? What'd he do now?" He asked shaking his head, he was supposed to be the _older_ one for Gott's sake.

"Tell me what he did and I'll sort him out... That idiot."


	42. Chapter 42

_To Romano and Spain: Would you two have a threesome with a tomato? Like a giant, human-shaped tomato. Just because...why not?_

**_Lovino_ :**"What? No! Imagine that... I'd probably bite his..." he shook his head "Shut up, the answer is no, right Antonio?" Lovino looked to his boyfriend who was standing behind him with his hands around his waist, Antonio's chin resting on Antonio's head. Antonio's mouth was open slightly, gazing off in the distance. "Are you thinking about it?!" A blush spreading across the Italian's cheeks

 _ **Antonio:**  _"Well with the ways you can bend and the way you call out my name I tho--" His blush got darker as Lovino covered his mouth.

 _ **Lovino:**_ "Toni!" He whisper yelled , biting his lip out of embarrassment

 _ **Antonio:**_ "Only telling the truth." The Spaniard smirked "But no, I'd only have my little tomate." To which Lovino hit his arm 

 _ **Lovino** :_ "Don't call me that, idiota!"


	43. Chapter 43

_Tell Gilbert to stop creeping around Roderich! It's creeping him out!! Especially when he needs to focus on his piano._

_**Gilbert:**  _I wasn't doing that!" he frowned, crossing his arms "D..Don't tell me you're believing them! Ludwig! I am your brother, older at that, you should listen to me!" Gilbert said , not moving 

 ** _Ludwig:_** Hey, hey, hey now, I wasn't agreeing... I was simply acknowledging that you stalk your crush, no reason to get all huffy."

 ** _Gilbert:_  **Yeah! Se... wait no, no, no! He's not my crush! I dig girl, Lud, GIRLS!" 

 _ **Ludwig:**  _No who are you trying to convince? Me, them or you?" Ludwig said knowingly 

 _ **Gilbert:**_ "Shut up, he's good at piano okay? I like to listen... He's not a bad looker, but that doesn't... fuck you." Gilbert mumbled, Ludwig smirked but it dropped as he heard his brother mutter "You only know that because of the Italian you have a major crush on."

Ludwig sometimes hated his brother...

 

_Also, Feli!! Germany is denser than two wooden planks, you'll need to just directly ask him out (also have a cookie, you adorable ita-cakes)_

**_Feliciano:_  **Cookie!" Feliciano took a bite and swallowed before he heard the other part "A-Ask Lud out? I-I can't, he'd say no and I don't want to lose that friendship and..."

Feliciano walked, eyes to the ground thinking about the blue eyed boy until he felt himself pump against something hard. He could feel himself falling till someone grabbed his arm. "Feli, you got to look out" The German said, helping him stand properly "S-Sorry Luddy..." He smiled widely, hugging the taller boy. He got off his tiptoes as he broke the hug. This was it. This was it he'd do it. "Hey I was wondering--"

.

_*Shove*_

"What the hell are you two doing?"... Lovino. Of course. "Lovino we were-" Feliciano tried to explain but was cut off "I don't care. I don't like you" he said pointing to Ludwig, grabbing Feliciano's wrist gently but dragged him away before yel;ling back to him "Stay away from my brother!"

Feliciano sighed. "Why'd you do that? He's my friend!"

"Too friendly for my liking. I don't trust him end of." Lovino sighed, being dragged by his brother by the wrist as he was being lectured like a five year old, only stopping as they got in front of Antonio and Francis. 

"Grumpy Lovino and grumpy Feliciano? Okay what happened?" The Spaniard asked...


	44. Chapter 44

_I'll just go drag Roderich here..... It doesn't need to be PruAus though.... I want to see Roderich scold Gilbert or some sort like that (just want something a little comedic here ('_ _) )_

**_Roderich :_** "Again?" He could hear Gilbert, a boy in his year, talking, well being talked, to by his friends. They always picked here whenever he practiced, it got annoying. Well Gilbert wasn't bad, but the others were just so loud!

"Do you mind?" Roderich peeped his head out the door. "Don't blame us, blame Gil, he always hangs out here." He looked to Gilbert who looked wide eyed, squinting quickly before turning to explain them(his)self before being tapped on the head. 

"Gilbert." The Austrian scolded "You know when I practice, you know that I need my patience. Now what were you doing?" He didn't let him explain himself before turning away "Now why don't you go do some of our science project instead of listening to me play." he rolled his eyes as he walked inside. Gilbert blushed and nodded, walking away before Ivan could ask why he did what he asked. The Russian sighed and walked out of the corridor with his other friends. Then Gilbert realized:

He was totally whipped without even dating Roderich. 

 


	45. Spamano and PruAus

_Lovino you cockblock! Doesn't your brother deserve a little bit of happiness? What would you do if Feli suddenly decided that he didn't like Toni and refused to let him anywhere near you?_

**_Lovino:_** I'd rather be a cockblock than let that... potato near him. He is obviously no goo--- wait what? My fratello wouldn't do that, plus as the older brother it is my job to do so. Plus I'm looking out for him. D-Don't tell him and especially don't tell Antonio but I'm being kicked out of my home because I'm with a boy and- and I don't want that to happen to him. I couldn't let that happen to him." He sniffled until frowning and looking at the ground. He cleared his throat before saying "Understood. Good. Now under any circumstances . DO. NOT. TELL. ANTONIO." He whisper yelled the last part, folding his arms before going to his brother "Come on, idiot, let's go home... last time for me..." he whispered.  

 

_And Gilbert, I'm sure Roderich would love to hear you playing the flute he'd be super impressed! It might even give you the course to ask him out (~.^)_

  _ **Gilbert:**  _No, no, no,no. I'm not that good, I took lessons, sure, but he's a master at the piano and I'm... average. I did some concerts and I would normally say I'm awesome, but against  _Roderich_  I stand no change and like hell he'd be ... impressed. " he sighed sadly "I have practice now actually, thanks for reminding me!" he says running off to the music room where he kept his flute.

 


	46. Chapter 46

_Francis! Francis! Lovino's going to get kicked out of his house for being in love with a boy! This will spur a tragic split between the star crossed lovers, separating them and breaking their hearts. You're Tonio's friend (I think) I'm under Italian oath not to say anything to Tonio, but he didn't say anything about you. For the love of romance, fix this!_

_**Francis:**_ "Of course I'm Antonio's fr--What?!" Francis screeched "Mrs. Vargas wouldn't do that!" He tried to reason with himself but to no avail, it had to be true, but what could he do, "This couldn't happen, not to Lovino and poor Feliciano, we all know he's gay, or at least likes Ludwig. What can I do?" He paced and but his lip, he had an idea, he couldn't, but he had to. ' _Sorry Lovino'_ he thought as he rushed off to find the Spaniard. He was sooo going to get yelled at by Lovino when he finds out, but it'd be worth it.

_Also, say Roderich... What's your opinion on the flute and those who play it?_

**_Roderich:_  ** "The flute? I think it's beautiful." he said as he sat down with his drink "It's soft and delicate, but can be used for the most tense situations." He smiled softly as he hummed a tune, obviously a flute and piano combined song. "And those who play it? Well they must be great, as the must have a skilled mo--Mother to let them practice so much." He blushed softly "I heard someone play once, but I never caught their face but he was with Elizabeta, or Eliza as I call her. He sounded German?" Roderich blushed again as he thought about Gilbert, what if it were him? If only... 


	47. Chapter 47

_Feli~ I know you like Ludwig GET HIM BEFORE THE 2P's DO QUICKKKKLYYY!! Anyways, how did you two meet? and when did you both start liking each othe_ r _?_

 _ **Feliciano:**_ "2P? I Alfred told me about them... I don't like them if they're all trying to get our boyfr-- crushes..." He blushed slightly and looked away "We m-met by our brothers. I had to be with Lovino because our parents were out and I was only 10,Lovino hung out with Antonio before they started to date and Antonio hung around Gilbert who had a younger brother, Ludwig who was 11, and that's how we met." he smiled brightly as he sighed happily.

_Ludwig you need to ask feli out he really like you so just ask him already_

_**Ludwig:**_ "Wh-what? I-I can't, not like I have... I mean, I mean that I can't cause he doesn't like me like that, obviously." Ludwig bit his lip averting his eyes and then smiled gratefully as he heard his brother call out his name "I'm sorry, I have to go... Thank Gott" he muttered the last part.

 


	48. Chapter 48

_Hey Roderich, I think your mystery flutist is having a music lesson RIGHT NOW! If you are quick you might catch him!_

**_Roderich:_** "Really?" he smiled. He couldn't help but feel happy and have a little bit of hope that the 'mystery flutist' was Gilbert as the mystery boy had said to Elizabeta that he was 'practising for his crush' and if it were Gilbert and he was practising for him, he'd swoon...as manly as possible. The boy was good at what he did, okay? He rushed and looked, he did have a lesson. He looked though the door window as the boy's hips swayed gently to the fast pace of 'Flute Concerto in E minor' and he genuinely enjoyed it and that's when Roderich's heart leapt, It was the Prussian. He defiantly could play and... he just looked so... peaceful. Now only if he was his crush... Roderich left before he could be caught by either one of the two but hummed the tune as the sound got quieter as he walked down the hall.   

_Also, HURRY FRANCIS HURRY!! Move quicker than an Italian in retreat!_

**_Francis:_** Francis ran as fast as he could, proceeding to face plant when he tried to stop, casing the Spaniard to chuckle at him "Mon ami, I-I have news!" He cried, glad they were alone, his chuckles stopped as he looked into Francis' eyes, knowing he meant business. "Wh-What?" Antonio asked 

"I-It's Lovino..." And that's all it took for Antonio to bite his lip out of worry and rush Francis to tell him. He told him everything and as many times as the two tried to call, nothing, so Antonio dialled Feliciano's number and he picked up but all he could hear was faint yelling of the Vargas' mother and Feli's cryi--no, no that wasn't Feli's crying "L-Lovi?" Antonio asked and a small whimper came out "P-Phone b-broke, that's all... " Mrs. Vargas was yelling to Lovino about 'Feli' and 'Not like you' and , even though Lovino thought he couldn't hear, he could, he heard everything and it killed him.  


	49. THANK YOU! THE NORDICS HAVE ARRIVED!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU THANK YOU OH MY GOD, MY BABIES!

_Since the nordics are being BLATENTLY IGNORED i have questions/reacts for them._   
_reacts: listen to the following songs: join the black parade, teenagers and na na na by mcr. esast jesus nowhere, shes a rebel/last of the american girls, holiday, saint jimmy, minority and homecoming by green day. dares: sufin. kiss. that is all._

_**Lukas (With Mathias):**_ * Listens to the songs*

 **Welcome to the Black parade:** nods his head, making sure the others didn't see him do so

 **Teenagers:** "Literally same" he muttered

 **Na Na Na:** Enjoys it but doesn't really get the whole video, but likes it all the same 

"My Chemical Romance? 8/10" 

 **She's A Rebel:** "Reminds me of Mathias, to be quite honest."

 **Saint Jimmy:** "The song is good, but the drums are a bit loud for the song, don't you think?"

 

 _ **Mathias:**  _Listens to the songs*

***Loves them all then Saint Jimmy starts to play...***

"mY NAME IS JIMMY AND YOU BETTA NO WEAR IT OUT!" *stands up as if reciting a national anthem "-suICIDE COMMANDO THAT YA MAMA TALKED ABOUT-" *stands on the table* "Oh Lord, Mathias, please get off of th--" "KIng of THE FORTY THIEVES AND I'M HERE TO REPRESENT-" *head bangs* "THE neeDLE IN THE vaIN OF THE ESTABLISHmENT!" *jumps* "MATHITAS" "-I'M THE PATRON SAINT OF DENIAL-" *jumps off of the table* "-WITH AN ANGEL FACE AND A TASTE FOR SUICI-AH!" and with that Lukas rugby tackled the much taller boy "For god's sake. Shut.Up!" he groaned before getting up.

 

 _ **Emil:**_ *Listens to Songs*

 **Welcome to the Black parade:** "I-Um I don't really know..."

 ** **Teenagers:**** "I relate to the lyrics but the video is weird."

 **Na Na Na:** "Not too bad, quite good actually"

 **She's A Rebel:** "Nice, a bit rough for my liking, though."

 ** **Saint Jimmy:**** "This maybe the best one? I hear Mathias listen to it A LOT." 

"Overall? 5 maybe 6/10" He shrugs 

 

 _ **Tino:**  _*Listens to the songs* 

 **Welcome to the Black parade:** "I-Um I don't really know..."

 ** **Teenagers:**** "T-That's more scary than the teenagers, to be honest..."

 **Na Na Na:** "Woah, Ber, this video's so cool!"

 **She's A Rebel:** "I like this one, I don't know why."

 ** **Saint Jimmy:**** "A bit loud, I think, way too rough."

 

 _ **Berwald:**_ *Listens to the songs*

 ** **Teenagers:**** "I do not fear teenagers, but I may be intimidating, quite a few of other teenagers think so."

 **Na Na Na:** "My wife--" _"Ber, I am not your wife, silly!"_ "--like it, so it isn't too bad"

 **She's A Rebel:** "I am indifferent about this one."

 ** **Saint Jimmy:**** "I like it, Tino, it isn't that rough..." _"Yes it is!"_

 

**_DARE!!!!_ **

 

 ** _Mathias and Lukas and Emil:_  **"You have a dare..."

 

 ** _Mathias_ :** Oooooh, get the cam corder, Emi! We have a show!"

 

 ** _Lukas:_** "Let me see that." He snatched the paper out of his hand "Oh..."

 

 _ **Emil:**  _"Don't call me Emi, Mathias, one letter isn't hard to pronounce." He sighed as he read the card "Kiss."

 

 _ **Tino:**_ "W-What, don't be silly, that can't be it!" He rushed over to read it himself and blushed slightly. 

 

 ** _Berwald:_  **"It's like the other times, what's so different about it?" Berwald asked with a monotone voice as Lukas and Mathias looked shocked 

 ** _Emil:_** Knew it..." He chuckled softly 

Tino blushed harder as he walked up to his secret boyfriend of four months, going on his tip toes whilst making the Sweed bend dwn still and kiss him gently, smiling afterwards. 

 _ **Tino:**_ "Happy now?" He blushed and pouted as he leaned into his boyfriend

(FML that was long.... Sorry I didn't do 'em all it would've taken even longer and it's 2 am in England rn.)

 


	50. Chapter 50

_Gilbert. Oh Gilbert. I can't really decide who is denser. You or your brother. Hmmm._ _And Ludwig, for the love of all that is holy, ask Feliciano out (and then offer him a place to stay because shit has officially hit the fan.)It's no longer a matter of "I don't know if he'll like me or not." Because you have to be a good friend._

**_Ludwig:_  **"I-I like him okay, and he's here right now, passed out from crying as of vhat has happened, my vhole family has offered, but he says he needs to stay at his, just a little longer, until he gets a job, he wont say yes othervise." Lugwig whispered as Feliciano stirred in his sleep gently, curling up to hug him, a small blush to appear on his face. "I can't ask him now und sweaten his chances of staying there, even if his parents may continue to talk about his older brother like trash." Sure Ludwig and Lovino had differences, but he thought it was cruel, what they were doing... Throwing their own son out because of something he can't control. It's inhumane. Plus Lovino was a good guy, he just wanted to protect his brother and Lugwig couldn't and wouldn't stop him from doing so...

 _ **Gilbert:**_ "Vhat did I do now? Probably about my crush, right?" he sighed and ran a hand over his face. He set down his flute and looked at his phone and saw what has been happening. Oh... Oh no. How is Feli taking this? Awfully, obviously and Antonio? He couldn't think about that. That's heartbreaking. His heart fell as he put his flute away. Maybe he'd see Roderich before he left? To cheer him up a little.


	51. Chapter 51

_Oh Lovi~no, I think maybe it's time to pack up you and Feli's bags and... Oh I don't know... GET THE FUCK OUT OF THAT HOUSE! Potato bastard has offered up his house and I am 110% sure that Antonio has too. Get yourselves out of that house and PRONTO! Don't even question me. *Puts on Shia Lebeouf voice* JUST DO IT!_   
_  
_

**_Lovino:_  **"I-I've already ushered Feli out with his clothes... he thought I put food in there, but I knew where'd he go." Lovino gulped "He won't be happy at all, but he needs to be safe." He took in a deep breath and let out a shaky one. "Toni doesn't kno--" He paused as the door bell rang. Should he answer? His mother wasn't home. After a minute he went downstairs causiously and opened the door, seeing his boyfriend in tears. "L-Lovi...?" He asked reaching out as he saw a bruise under his eye. The more time he spent here, the worse it got. Antonio hugged him before he could flinch away. Lovino broke down. What else could he do?

He must have passed out because when he woke up he was in his bed. He heard rustling and saw Antonio collecting his clothes and most prised and valued belongings; His rosary from 'nono', Photo of him and Feli together and then their group: Gilbert, Francis, Antonio, Lovino, Feliciano, Ludwig. He didn't stop him until he asked "Where will I go?" He asked, not even trying to hide how scared and alone he felt. "Mine, ours. You're staying with me no matter what. No questions asked." Lovino opened his mouth until Antonio got up from crouching and sat next to him, hiding his face in the Italian's hair. "No questions asked," he reminded him "None." And, for once in his life, Lovino actually listened to him.  The Italian fell asleep again, now awakening in Antonio's bed being next to the said Spainard. He looked at his phone. It was 10 pm. He sent his brother a text. 'Stay with Ludwig or so God help me, I'll make sure that I will go back to that hell hole of a house with you. Stay safe. I'll see you at school after the summer and I'll see you throughout, understood. Good. Tell the bastard I put full trust in him. He better do good, fratello.-L' Three months he had to wait to see his brother every day, but during the summer, he'd sure as hell make the most out of it.


	52. Chapter 52

_Oh Berwald~ I saw a certain 6"7 Russian hitting on your "wife". I think you'd better make a move and show the school who little Tino belongs to before Ivan gets there first!_   
_  
_

Berwald frowned "Not ma' wife." he practically growled. He didn't know if his tunnel vision when mad was a blessing or a curse, especially when all he could see was Tino, but could hear the Russian flirtatiously talking to the Finnish teen. Ivan didn't even see him coming, but he defiantly saw Tino go.

Next thing Tino knew, he was pressed against a wall and moaning softly. He opened his eyes and looked around, at least they were in a closet and out of the corner of his eyes he saw Berwald. Tino was about to protest but all that came out of his mouth was "A-Ah Berwald!" Eight marks littered his neck before the Swedish boy pulled away "You're ma' wife, not Ivan's."

Tino knew his plan would work.

_Same goes for you Gilbert, it won't be long before Elizabeta stakes her claim and steals Roddy away (forever!) you'd better do some confessing before she grabs him :D_

**_Gilbert :_  **"She wouldn't do that! She knows I like hi--" That's when he saw them a bit close, now don't get him wrong, Gilbert wasn't jealous or possessive, but he felt quite annoyed when Elizabeta looked like she was infatuated with the boy. Gilbert went from Francis and Antonio over to the other two, taking Roderich away without a 'how do you do' to Elizabeta. Roderich was whining (not literally) as they turned the corner to where no one was until lips silenced him and all Roderich could do was looked shocked and kiss him again.

_And cookies for the Vargas brothers. No cookies for their parents though._

**_(Ima just gonna update you on how they are.)_ **

Feliciano has left and is living with Ludwig's and Gilbert's family. 

Antonio's mother practically forced the teen to live with them and is settling in, happy to be with a supportive family.

They see each other everyday at school and they all meet up on Friday's- Yes Lovino isn't Ludwig's biggest fan, but he's glad that he cares so much about his brother, and that's a pretty good start.

**(Guys I'm sorry my internet was down and shit- I'm nowhere done with this unless you are.)**


	53. Chapter 53

_*is standing outside their door like yelling through it to annoy them* Hey Alfred and Artie all this privacy you must be getting right now from being forgotten about is probably doing great for your sex life huh, *laughs evilly before breaking down the door* Holy shit I was joking!! Someone get me the eye bleach I don't want to see this burned into my memory!_

 

 _ **Alfred** :  _"Well you're not wrong." he smirked before Arthur whacked him gently 

 ** _Arthur_ :**"Alfred F. Jones!" he scolded "W-Well they're not no, but still!" he said as Alfred gave him 'Am-I-Wrong'? look and smiled triumphantly. God he hated him sometimes!

"Sorry for the eye damage love." Arthur winked, which gained Alfred's attention, to which the American put an arm around the smaller boy's waist with a stay away smile on his lips. Alfred got jealous so easily.


	54. Chapter 54

**_(please Send More yaaaay! I will be doing the Baltics, and thank you for bringing them up, you absolute bae! ((I mean it ironically I swear)) But gimme until Thursday and it'll be done, it's just kinda late rn so sorry 'bout that))_ **

 


	55. Blatic Bitches

_Why has nobody acknowledged the adorable Baltics yet?! *Leans forward on elbows towards them* So, do you three have any crushes?_

**_**Raivis:**_** "I do like this boy in my year. Peter. Peter's really sweet and I think his older brother is Arthur." he smiles "Arthur's really nice to me, so I get to see him quite often." 

 ** _ **Eduard:**_** "I like Ivan." he blushed "B-But he's so tall and intimidating." he sighed "He's really sweet, but he'd probably prefer another jock type boy, right?"

 

 **Toris:** "I- um..." He blushed prefusly "Yes, bu- oh hell, it's Feilks." he sighed dreamily "Yes he's a bit over the top and 'girly' but that's how he is and I really like him how he is right now."


	56. Chapter 56

_***Breaks down the school door* WHERE THE F*CK IS THE BLONDE BASTARD THAT TOOK MY LITTLE BROTHER'S VIRGINITY?!** _

_**Alfred:**  _"Oh fuck..." he muttered and looked around as Francis muttered 'Run.' Alfred took his words of warning into account but shook his head and stood up "You're probably gonna beat the living fuck out of me, but it was me." he said, standing up , looking the Scot in the eyes


	57. Chapter 57

**Sorry I haven't updated. I will, I promise. GCSE's are starting early for me so... fuck. But I should update soon. I'm sooo sorry.**


	58. Chapter 58

**Allistair grins sadistically at him as he cracks his knuckles, "Damn straight." he says before throwing one, strong but not enough to break bones, punch at Alfred's face. "Thats for not asking for permission from me to date him, ya fucking bastard." he turns his heel and starts to walk out.**

**"Oh, and before I forget," he says, looking back at him. "If you break mah wee brothers heart, I have a chainsaw in mah garage, and 'm not afraid to use it." his eyes glint darkly for a moment before he turns and leaves the school.**

_**Alfred:**_ "For fucks sake...." The American groaned, earning a few stares, but looked away as he got up, with the help of Francis. "I said you should of ran, mon ami." he sighed, but the American smirked and shook his head. "That shows I'm a coward, and that's the worst thing. He could never respect me if I were a coward." he said. "Like with Mattie, I wouldn't punch the poor lad who would like to date him, but if they ran I wouldn't think they were good enough for my brother."

Francis nodded and took a note 'No running from Alfred.'

****


	59. Chapter 59

**I just want to ask about the asians, what about Kiku and Yao?**

~~~~Explanation not character stuff, if that makes sense~~~~

Well Kiku is Yao's younger brother, who is the same age as Feliciano (just a little older) and is really close to Yao. Yao is quite protective over the younger boy so if anyone decides that they would like to date the Japanese boy, it would take a while for Yao to accept it, but he'd never stop his younger brother from being happy. Kiku has had a massive crush, unbeknownst to the older of the two siblings.

Yao is the eldest out of everyone in his year. If he were a day older he'd be in another year completely. Yao is quiet and gets along with Ivan very well. Many thought they were dating for a while, which embaressed him immensely. Not because he didn't like the fact, quite the opposite in fact. He had a growing crush on the Russian because of his quiet and, actually, nice nature. Ivan was very kind to anyone and everyone so long they didn't cross him, but many found him creepy, which was just mean and down right rude. To Yao Ivan was the sky... Off topic. ((Might use this if anyone asks about said relationship / crush between the two.))

 


	60. Chapter 60

**So Feli, how's life with a certain German?**

_**Feliciano:**  _"Perfect." he smiled as he thought about Ludwig, whom was currently at the gym. Feliciano blushed darkly as he thought about his boyfriend sweaty and full of stamina... Oh lord... Feliciano giggled to himself "The best. I get to see Lovi lots and I see my boyfriend every day." he said whimsically as said boyfriend walked in. Feli grinned at the messy haired boy, who's probably had a shower at the gym.

"Hey..." he said as he got up and hugged him and gave him a kiss. Ludwig smiled "Hey." he smiled and kissed back, holding the Italian's waist gently and close to him. Yep life was pretty good. 


	61. Chapter 61

**Hmm... I wonder if Yao knows that a certain Baltic is also after Ivan's heart. Hehe**

**Yao:** I do.." He muttered "I believe that he has his heart set on Ivan. Maybe I should let go?" Yao huffed.Then paused for a while "I like Ivan but I also think he likes Eduard." The boy let out another sigh. "Who would want a boy like me. Everyone says I'm borderline female anyway. Cutting hair in China is starting a new and I don't want to start a new, people just don't get that."

Little did Yao know Ivan heard him and the Russian's heart broke. He didn't like Eduard even if the boy liked him. He liked Yao and has done for a while. He tried to catch the boy, but he was already gone and with a huff Ivan left the room, hoping to find him soon enough.  

 

\----

 **Eduard:** Hi, I-I know this wasn't directed at me, but since this new girl joined she took my breath away... Maybe Ivan isn't for me. Ivan is too manly as I never want to be known as the 'girl' of the relationship." He paused "I always identified as bisexual, so this change wasn't a real big of a shock. My problem is she's so out of my league it's unbelievable. "


	62. Chapter 62

**Run Ivan!! You're on the football team for a reason! Catch up to Yao!**   
**And Eduard, the first thing a girl looks for in a boy is CONFIDENCE. BE OPTIMISTIC :D**

**_Ivan:_** "Y-Yeah... C'mon Ivan... Braginski move your fucking feet faster..." he muttered to himself as he ran down the corridors, trying to make sure he didn't fall or bump into anyone. He saw the blushing boy as he pulled him into an empty classroom. "Yao..." he breathed and panted. Once he regained his breath he had no words to say. They wouldn't mean anything if it was cliche so he looked panicked and kissed the smaller boy "Sorry." he blushed, but the boy ,who'd he'd say was shy,kissed him happily "Be my boyfriend?" Yao asked and of course Ivan nodded "Da!" 

\----

 **Eduard:** "Really?" He grinned "Easy! I'm normally quite confident, I think when I liked Ivan I felt intimidated and scared that I'd mess up?" He said confused himself "But I really do like talking and being nice. I'm known as sociable, but I'm still scared. What if she doesn't like me?" He sighed, but smiled as the thoughts of her drifted to his mind. 

 

 

 

**I'm sorry! GCSE's again and stress oml. I will update more. Promise.**


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!!!!

_**Eduard-san who is this girl you are liking on?** _

**Eduard** :"W-Well she's been talked about before, but never actually been asked anything..." He blushed softly "I-It's Natasha... Blonde and, some call creepy, but she's just antisocial yet she wants to make friends. She's intriguing and beautiful." Eduard sighed as he thought about her in all her 'glory'.  Eduard views himself as a romantic and just hopes that, if she'd ever date him, Natasha would also think so.


	64. Chapter 64

_**can you PLEASE put Romania (human Name Vlad) in this. If you do i want to ask him if he is in fact a vampire and/or if he has any crushes.** _

**Vlad:** "Thank you." he sighed as he appeared in the art room "This is my favorite place." he beemed as his 'fangs' showed. "I am ,in fact, not a vampire, but it sure is funny tricking people into thinking I am." he chuckled. "So far one girl has caught my eye, Elizabeta." he nodded "It's only a crush though." 

_**Also, Feliks: let me just say that you are FABULOUS!** _

**Feliks:** "Oh my God, that's so weet, like, thank you!" he grinned happily "I try my best!" By now the blonde was acting as if he was six years old and his mother had praised him.

_**and one more thing: Francis, Mathew, whats goin' on with you two? its been FOREVER since you got together.** _

**Matthew:** *Currently on his own in the library* Oh, it's been wonderful." he smiled as he picked up a book "Francis is just a perfect boyfriend, no matter how many times he tries to make me blush." he chuckled 

At that moment Francis hugged the Canadian from behind "Because it's adorable." he said softly, pecking his cheek "As for me, i couldn't be happier to be honest with you. Matthew is one of a kind."


	65. Chapter 65

_**Arthur doting on Alfred Alfred he got the living snot punched out of him?  
** _

Arthur was currently around his boyfriend's, getting ice, cream and anything that Alfred needed/wanted. "You didn't have to stand up to him, you could have denied it." But no matter how much Arthur said this, Alfred brushed him off. Later at night was it when the pain really hit, just like a sunburn, it hurt more when the sun went down. Due to his fall and the hits itself, all of his body was in pain "Arrthuur!" he whined in pain.

Arthur hated when Alfred was in pain and he couldn't do anymore "Oh please Alfie, I like when you draw my name out in ple-- That's it..." he muttered the last part. Alfred looked confused, but didn't question him.

"Artie? Wh--Fuck!" he moaned, now from pleasure. Alfred looked down at Arthur, who's head was in between his legs, sucking eagerly. Arthur placed his hands on Alfred thighs as he hallowed his cheeks, feeling pride as Alfred moaned as his cock became harder in his mouth "A-Artie, babe, lemme-- lemme fuck you." The American moaned, hand in his hair.

Arthur disconnected his mouth from Alfred with a satisfying 'pop' sound. "You're in no shape for tha- Fuck!" He said as he was pinned to the bed and stripped "I am always in shape for you babe." Alfred smirked as Arthur ran a hand down his chest and abs "Yeah you are." 

After being prepped, Alfred thrusted into his boyfriend "Mmm, you've done so much for me. This is your reward." he smirked as the Brit moaned and clawed at his back "Alfred!" Arthur couldn't help but push his hips back to meet Alfred's, which cause him to pick up his pace, to Arthur's delight.

Alfred groaned as Arthur clenched around him, cock twitching as he came across their chests and stomachs, making his own orgasm loom . "Mine... always." he said with a few thrusts before coming, crashing their lips together just before. He, then, gave him a small peck on the lips as they fell together on the bed and slipped unconscious.

 

 

//I AM BACK AND PLEASE SEND SOME MORE. BLOW JOBS WERE REQUESTED BUT I UPPED IT CAUSE I WAS GONE FOR SO LONG. THANKS FOR YOUR PATIENCE.//


End file.
